


Sonic's Face x Ground

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Sonic Short Fic Collection [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Face plants, Joke Fan fiction, Other, Running Gags, Short, The Author Regrets Nothing, brick jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: A stupid joke I made on tumblr years ago and just brought it back for no reason.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Ground
Series: Sonic Short Fic Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sonic's Face x Ground

_And as I fell to the earth for the umpteenth billion time, all I could think was: at least I'll be with my love again._

Where upon Sonic embraced the sweet embrace of the ground. It was hard and unyielding, but it had a certain attraction to it. Gravity, he reasoned, picking himself up and dusting off. He looked around him to see where he landed, ignoring the unheard cries of the floor. It just wanted to feel his face again. It was unrequited love but the ground was patient. 

He'd be back.


End file.
